Nuestros días
by Nana Walker
Summary: Drabbles sobre Meiko y Kaito enamorados.
1. 01 Mejillas de borracho

**Disclaimer**: Vocaloid no es mio. Sus personajes tampoco. Ya está.

**Extensión:**445 palabras.

**Advertencias:** Universo Alternativo. Personajes Ooceados.

**Resumen:**Las mejillas de Kaito, sin necesidad de beber, parecían las de un borracho.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nuestros días<strong>_

_**01. Mejillas de borracho**_

Gakupo— extrañamente secundado por Luka— les habían advertido a los otros que no era bueno dejar beber a Meiko, ni siquiera una miserable lata de cerveza, pues esta era lo suficientemente fuerte como para causar un efecto inmediato en el organismo de la chica. Como si estos dos pudiesen predecir el futuro, media hora después, Sakine cantaba borracha en el karaoke, sin que nadie la pudiese detener.

— ¡Me-Meiko me da miedo cuando se pone así!— exclamó Miku, tomando sus cosas para despedirse de sus amigos—. Creo que me iré antes, hermano.

— Pero, ¿por qué?— consultó Kaito, extrañado de la actitud de todos frente al comportamiento de la castaña.

Era verdad que ahora, inducida por el alcohol, parecía mucho más feliz, gritona y relajada, pero no por eso los demás tenían que temerle. Después de todo, seguía siendo la misma Meiko, ¿no?

— ¿Adónde vas, pequeña Miku?— le consultó la mayor, acercándose a su aterrada amiga, quien pedía— con la mirada— que alguien la salvase de la lasciva Meiko—. ¿Piensas perderte la diversión?— insinuó, acercándose a ella con intenciones no muy claras que digamos.

Con eso, el muchacho comprendió que su amiga se salía de control con el alcohol y en pos de rescatar a su hermana menor, se interpuso entre ambas.

— ¡Ya basta! ¡Meiko, no deberías beber más! ¡Mira cómo estás!— le hizo notar, señalando su deprimente estado.

— ¡Yo estoy perfectamente bien!— contrarió la castaña, acercándose a Kaito y agarrándolo de la bufanda para poder acercarlo a su rostro—. ¡Él que está mal aquí eres tú! ¡Mira tus mejillas de borracho! ¡Estás completamente rojo!

Kaito, avergonzado, se llevó una de sus manos a sus mejillas, comprobando con bochorno lo cierto de la afirmación. ¿Acaso Meiko deseaba que él conservase el aplomo, teniendo su rostro tan cerca del suyo, al extremo de aspirar el aroma a cerveza que salía de sus labios? ¡Era obvio que no podría!

— ¿Qué crees que pasaría si te doy un beso? ¡De seguro morirías!— gritó Meiko, mofándose de cuan evidente era con sus sentimientos.

Fue una suerte que, en esos momentos sin saber cómo reaccionar, llegase Luka al rescate, mintiendo para poder irse cuanto antes de ese karaoke y llevarse a Meiko con ellos.

— El dueño del local nos pidió que nos fuéramos. Somos ruidosos— explicó, tomando sus cosas, mientras Gakupo y Kaito se ocupaban de ayudar a la castaña a salir de pie.

¡Gracias Luka!, agradeció el amante del helado dentro de sí, pues no sabía cuánto hubiese podido aguantar sin haber correspondido el beso que Meiko había estado a punto de darle: de seguro, si lo hubiese hecho, ahora estaría tirado en el piso, como un borracho.

Fin drabble 01. Mejillas de borracho

Por: Nana Walker

* * *

><p>NA: Muchísimas gracias por leer. Comentarios, críticas constructivas y sugerencias son bien recibidas.

Bye bye y cuídense miles.


	2. 02 Misericordia femenina

**Disclaimer**: Vocaloid no es mio. Sus personajes tampoco. Ya está.

**Extensión:**290 palabras.

**Advertencias:** Universo Alternativo. Personajes Ooceados.

**Resumen:**Quejarse del dolor de hombros, de un momento a otro, podía ser muy beneficioso.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nuestros días<strong>_

_**02. Misericordia femenina**_

— Está bien. Ya no te golpearé tan fuerte— fue lo que Meiko prometió, mientras le masajeaba los hombros, logrando que el pobre de Shion apenas pudiese procesar la información.

No es que la manera de hablar de Sakine fue muy difícil de entender o, aún peor, usase demasiados modismos extranjeros para que le costase darse a comprender. Simplemente las neuronas de Kaito no funcionaban en esos instantes. ¿En cuáles?, se preguntarán ustedes: sólo hacía falta mirar para encontrar la respuesta. Pensándolo mejor, se necesitaba retroceder quince minutos en el tiempo.

Todo había comenzado con una situación habitual ya entre ambos: Kaito decía o hacía cualquier cosa y obtenía como premio, según Meiko, y castigo, según la propia víctima, fuertes golpes en el lugar en el cual las manos de la chica primero se depositasen. Para evitar más _premios_, Kaito había aprendido, con el paso del tiempo, a no quejarse de semejante trato. Sin embargo, ese día, el golpe fue demasiado duro y sus hombros, hartos de la violencia, se quejaron sin misericordia.

— ¿Te dolió mucho?— fue lo primero que la castaña articuló, arrepentida, pues no había llegado a pensar que los golpes realmente le doliesen a su amigo.

— Más o menos— se sinceró Kaito, incorporándose y siendo, casi en el acto, detenido por Meiko quien, a modo de disculpa, comenzó a hacerle un masaje en los hombros, cosa que dejó sin habla al muchacho.

— Está bien. Ya no te golpearé tan fuerte— prometió Meiko, mientras le preguntaba si le gustaba el masaje que le estaba dando en los hombros.

Sin embargo, Kaito no podía responder y esperaba que tampoco hubiese necesidad de ello porque, por alguna razón, el momento se le hacía perfecto.

Todo gracias a su dolor de hombros.

Fin drabble 02. Misericordia femenina

Por: Nana Walker

* * *

><p>NA: Muchísimas gracias por leer. Comentarios, críticas constructivas y sugerencias son bien recibidas.

Bye bye y cuídense miles.


	3. 03 Robando un beso

**Disclaimer**: Vocaloid no es mio. Sus personajes tampoco. Ya está.

**Extensión:**287 palabras.

**Advertencias:** Ninguna.

**Resumen:**Sabía que Kaito era un poco lerdo, por lo que tendría que darle un empujoncito para que se diese cuenta.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nuestros días<strong>_

_**03. Robando un beso**_

Estaban verano. Un día acuciante verano en el que, por acuerdo mediante msn, habían planeado hacer un camping en un lugar campestre, cercano a la ciudad, para salir de la rutina a la que inducían las vacaciones. Hasta ahí, bien. Sabían que ese día sería tan caluroso como los demás y, vencidos por esos luminosos rayos del sol decidieron, apenas llegaron a la parada cerca del sector de camping, comprarse unos helados que vendían en un puesto cercano.

— ¿De cuál te compraste, Meiko?— le consultó Kaito, al verla aproximarse al grupo, con un helado en la mano.

— Pasas al ron— contestó, mientras le daba una lamida, masticando una de las pasas incrustada en el helado.

"Era obvio", pensó el chico de cabello azul, dibujándose en su rostro una expresión acorde a las circunstancias. Lo mejor sería no hacérselo notar a su amiga por lo que, sin mediar más palabras, tomó un poco de su helado.

— Oye, Kaito, espera un minuto— lo llamó Meiko, logrando que se girara para darle a entender que la escuchaba, aunque no es esperaba que Meiko lo sorprendiese en el proceso ¡Se había acercado a sus labios y lamido la comisura de los mismos! ¡¿Cómo diablos podría haber reaccionado ante eso? ¡Era obvio que se quedaría ahí, parado como idiota, sin decir nada!

Todos los otros vocaloids, ante la escena, quedaron pasmados y sin palabras, pues la acción de Meiko había resultado totalmente imprevista.

— Tenías un poco de helado ahí— explicó, señalando sus labios y, como su nada hubiese ocurrido, se adelantó al grupo—. ¡Oigan, apresurémonos!

Tratando de apresurarse un poco, tomó cierta distancia del grupo porque, llevando la delantera, era la única forma de ocultar ese sonrojo apabullante en sus mejillas.

Fin drabble 03. Robando un beso

Por: Nana Walker

* * *

><p>NA: Muchísimas gracias por leer. Comentarios, críticas constructivas y sugerencias son bien recibidas.

Bye bye y cuídense miles.


	4. 04 Cualidad oculta

**Disclaimer**: Vocaloid no es mio. Sus personajes tampoco. Ya está.

**Extensión:**266 palabras.

**Advertencias:** Universo Alternativo. Personajes Ooceados.

**Resumen:**Kaito también podía ser malo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nuestros días<strong>_

_**04. Cualidad oculta**_

Siempre es ella la que ataca y Kaito lo sabe— y lo sufre también—. De vez en cuando, Meiko le manda algunas indirectas lo suficientemente directas para que el chico las entienda y, aún así, pareciera que él sólo las dejase pasar a su lado, como si fueran parte de la brisa. No obstante y aunque Sakine no lo crea, el muchacho hace su esfuerzo. El problema es que, aunque Meiko no se dé cuenta, sus acciones cohíben a su novio, relegándolo al papel del chico un poco tímido y que toma el papel pasivo en la relación: eso es lo que sucede la mayoría de las veces.

En las otras pocas ocasiones, en las que la excepción a la regla se presenta, Meiko está ebria, hablando y cantando rancheras a todo pulmón. Apenas se cansa de hacerlo, se arroja sobre el sillón, riéndose de los duendes que le hablan al oído y le dejan pequeñas marcas en el cuello.

— Dejen de molestar, pitufos— masculla apenas, dando manotazos que no llegan a destino.

Kaito sólo se ríe ante el nuevo apodo que su novia le ha dado y, antes de que esta termine de caer rendida, se separa de ella, dejándole una pequeña hematoma rojiza en el cuello. Sin mediar más palabras, la ayuda a llegar hasta su cama.

Ahora es cuando sólo le queda esperar: ya podría burlarse de ella y de esos chupones que le había regalado y prendado en su cuello, en agradecimiento al apodo de pitufo, cuando despertase.

Ahí vería Meiko que ella no era la única que podía ser mala.

Fin drabble 04. Cualidad oculta

Por: Nana Walker

* * *

><p>NA: Muchísimas gracias por leer todos los drabbles (sí, este es el último). Comentarios, críticas constructivas y sugerencias son bien recibidas.

Bye bye y cuídense miles.


End file.
